Co-workers
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Based off the episode, 'Krabby Patty creature feature' Spongebob and Sandy are co-workers now, theyve grown closer, and whatever, so what happens when you leave the two alone together, late at night, with their pent up emotions? Well, this happens. SPANDY, R&R


**So this is something that came up from that new episode the** _ **krabby patty creature feature,**_ **you know like, how Sandy is also working for Krabs, so that makes Spongebob and Sandy co-workers, and well, heh yeah. R &R.**

It was 12 a.m, the Krusty Krab had closed over two hours ago, and Spongebob was in the dining area mopping the floor, he was left in charge of closing the place after he'd cleaned everything everyone had gone home, well, not everyone, Sandy was still down in the secret food lab, working on something else.

Spongebob walked back to the kitchen, putting his cleaning supplies away before he glanced at the freezer, he sighed as he made his way over to the door, he stepped inside, switching the secret switch that lowered him down below. As he waited patiently for the door to open, he stood, for some reason, he was little more nervous than he usually was, it was just Sandy, right?

Well, there was no doubt that since she'd started working here that they had reconnected their past, and they'd become close again, like, _Bark on a tree_ , whatever that was. It was like that stupid crush was taking over again, and here he thought that it was done and over with, but now, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Alright, Sandy, I think that you've worked hard enough today, it's late, and I'm about to close up shop for the night, come on, I'll walk you-" he paused when she turned her head in his direction, she had that same look that she'd been wearing all day, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable, heated, but, he shook his head clear.

"Alright- I guess yer right, I need ta take a break from this." she said as she turned off her device and slid her goggles off her face. Sandy smiled, "Ya mind helpin me clean up a bit? there's not much ta do, but it'd be a lot faster if I had help." she said as she started to pick up some tools.

Spongebob just nodded, walking to the table that was one across from her, he was happy to have her apart of the Krusty Krew, he thought it was neat that even food had science, and most of it was edible, some tasted great, and others, not so much, some had bad effects, and others, didn't do anything, like, how she just created a brand-new thing fries, they tasted like carnival funnel cakes but french fry form, add some powdered sugar and you have yourself a successful product.

They would occasionally look up at each other while the other wasn't looking, she thought it was pretty cute when he would get so caught up in a food product, he'd have to stop himself from eating it, after what had happened to the surprise patty, he wasn't smart, but he wasn't stupid.

Spongebob stepped aside to let her go first, but she smiled and made him go first, and so now, he was standing in the back of the elevator, leaning against the wall as he stared at her from behind, which he couldn't complain, since she'd invented that brilliant collar, he could see more of her, and he liked what he could see, he bit his lip, looking away when she looked back at him, noticing his gaze which she pretended not to notice, she smiled to herself when he looked away, herself glancing at his lower half before she turned away.

Their attention was brought to the flickering lights of the elevator, they glanced at each other before they fell into each other, Spongebob held her up from falling, having lost her balance, they laughed, "Wh, what was that?" he questioned, Sandy shrugged, "Think the elevator could use some maintenance." she answered, "I'll get to that, eventually." he said, Sandy just laughed, pushing herself off of him but she didn't go very far with him holding her arm.

She glanced at his hand before she looked at him, his face- there was something about him, but, what? She glanced at his lips, which were trembling, he glanced at her arm, and gasped, "S, sorry-" he apologized, she looked at his hand but shook her head, she looked at him, "N, no, don't be-"

He stared her in the eyes, searching for an answer, he leaned in, but stopped, he glanced at her lips before he looked away, what was with him today? Why was he acting so, weird? Spongebob stared at her hands that rested on his shoulders, he looked at her, "Sandy?" she bit her lip, "Do ya, wanna kiss me?" she asked as she looked at his lips before looking to his eyes for an answer.

"Y, yes." he hesitated, she smiled, "Good, me too." she admitted, he just stared at her before he leaned in and connected with her lips, they were soft, but he pulled away, looking at her face as his hands slid down to her hips, he bit his lip as he looked down as his hands, and something else, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did.

Seeing that she wasn't afraid, he pulled her body into his, she wrapped her hands around his face as she brought him back in, he closed his eyes before he pushed her against the elevator wall, she let out a gasp as she held onto the back of his head, panting as he started to kiss down her neck, "Hnn, Sponge-" she moaned before she stumbled back, as the door to the elevator opened.

Sandy grunted as he pushed her against the grill, she panted, panicked hands raced to undo his belt before she dropped his pants down to his ankles, "Hnn, we shouldn't be doin this here." she said as she ran her hands up his now exposed chest before she slid his shirt off, he shook his head, "I, I don't care- we're alone, no one's around, it's just us." he said as he felt her face, she looked at him and nodded, biting her lip, she ran her hands down to his manhood before she dropped to her knees.

She looked up at his face as she wrapped her hands around him, he glanced at himself before looking at her face, he hated to admit it, but she looked a hell of a lot better down there than she did up here, she was naked, and he was naked, and she was rubbing his manhood, and she was good too, she licked up the base of him, cleaning up the pre cum that came oozing out.

she squeezed his balls with her hand, stroking them with the tips of her fingers. Spongebob bit his lip as he reached out and ran his fingers through the fur at the top of her head, not finding anything to pull on, he went to her ears, holding the back of her head, he made her go down further, he jumped back, releasing his hand when he hit her gag reflex, afraid that he'd hurt her but when she moaned and rolled her eyes, rotating her hand around him, she looked up at him and smiled, letting him know she was ok.

Sandy looked up at him, his _thing_ wasn't all that special, really, it was just like any other cock she had, well not really, he was made completely out of sponge, so, there was no doubt that like the rest of him, his little friend here could grow, was he just not wanting to show her, yet? There was no doubt that he was different than his normal everyday self, he was a little more controlling, and clear with what he wanted, sure he was still careful with her, and wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her, like what could he do that could hurt her?

Spongebob picked her up and forced her to lie down on the grill, she looked down at him as he held her leg, he'd begun to kiss up her inner thigh, teasing her, he kissed around where she wanted him to go, and just when she'd think he was about to do it, he'd go off in a whole nother direction, that was until she looked at him with a frustrated face, and called him out.

The look on his face, she'd never seen anything like it, it was like he was a whole nother person, but before she could Say anything, she dropped her head back and arched her back, gasping as he devoured her, she ran her hands up her chest, running her fingers through her nipples, she moved her hips in the direction of him, rotating them.

N, no no,no, he couldn't be done, he just, why was he stopping, get back down there and finish what you HAH- started.

Sandy curled up into his chest as he pulled her closer to him, he hadn't even given her a warning when he'd stuck himself inside, she did say she liked surprises, didn't she? She wrapped her arms and legs around him, squeezing him, which only excited him more, he pulled his head back, panting, he looked at her face as he kept thrusting up, she touched the side of his face, having him nip on her fingers.

"Hnn, you like this?" he asked, sandy's mind was fluttered, she didn't know what to think, he panted, "I, I like this- A, lot." he admitted, burying his head in her chest, "You feel great, you look amazing, like this, and you taste- hmm, even better." he said as he began to suck on her breasts.

"Sp, Sponge-" she moaned, he shook his head, burying his head deeper, "I, I think I'm gonna- huh, cum." he warned, Sandy nodded, "Hah, Hn me too- hah w, wait for me, Spongebob." she said as she dug her nails into his back as he began to thrust harder, and going even faster.

Spongebob fell into her, panting as they'd finished, her head was laying on his, they were both weak, and exhausted, Spongebob sat up when he'd finally catched his breath, he blinked a couple times, wiping his face as he looked at his limp self, he was hard just a few minutes ago, and now, he was soft, and filled with both of their liquids, he looked at her before he stepped back, "Looks like I'll be staying a little later than usual." he said as he looked at the messy floor, and the grill where they'd just fucked.

Sandy just stood up, picking up her clothes, why was it so, awkward all of a sudden, she looked at him as he came out of the janitor's closet with a mop, and disinfecting wipes, he glanced at her and smiled, she smiled back, fixing her bra strap, "That was good-" she admitted, having him look at her he smiled just before she kissed him.

Spongebob blushed, back to his normal, sweet self, trying to hide that he was any different, he turned back to the mess as Sandy made her way to the door, "When yer finished with that, if yer up to it, ya should stop by my place, fer some ice cream, or somethin." she suggested, having him look at her, he blushed at the look on her face, he glanced at her chest, he could use another round.

Spongebob waited for her to leave before he quickly started to clean up, faster then usual, he had places to be, and the night was still young, he could already see the things they do at her place, and he just couldn't wait, maybe if he hurried, he could catch up to her on the way.

 **And- the end, so yeah that's the end of that, and so yeah, thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
